


Their traces in the dust

by va_di_pa



Series: Ihre Spuren im Staub [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: A short text about lost love and old memories.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ihre Spuren im Staub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663483





	Their traces in the dust

I took the picture in my hand and gently touched it.  
After years of pain and forgetting, I pulled it out again.  
Dust soiled the glass of the picture frame, there was a crack in it just like in my heart.  
Ten years, ten years have passed since I last saw him.  
The last time I looked into his green eyes, which always looked at me as if I was the only one in the world.  
The last time I felt his soft lips on mine, their warmth and their tenderness.  
The last time he held me in his arms, giving me comfort and security.  
The last time that...  
Ten years in which my heart had not forgotten the pain that was inflicted on it at that time.  
A pain that didn't get lighter but was growing more intense.  
I was not strong enough to forget him completely, he owned a piece of my heart that I had given him and left with him when I went.

When I went... a tear fell on the picture in my hands and left its trace in the dust.

I remember that day well, it started out beautifully and ended in pain and loss.  
That day ten years ago when the sun was shining and I thought nothing could make this day a day of pain.  
But I was wrong.  
Because exactly three people could do that.  
It was his family that could do this.  
His family that did not want to see me at his side.  
They did not want me, I was not worth it, they told me on that day.  
I was not worth being at his side, to feel his skin on mine, to hold his heart in my hands.  
His family did not want it, they wanted me to leave, told him that I did not love him, that all that I gave him of my love was not real.  
But I couldn't do that.  
How could I tell him that, something that wasn't true.  
Something even he wouldn't believe, would he?  
Already there began the pain that tore me apart from the inside and would never leave me alone again.  
I did not want to leave him, I did not want to destroy his heart with words like knife blades so that it could never love again, I did not want this.  
And yet I had to do it.  
I did not want to come between him and his family.  
I didn't want him to lose his family just because he loved me.  
I've already lost my family and I knew the pain that comes with losing a family.  
I did not want to do this to him, then I would rather go and leave him than let this happen.  
Even if it will break my and his heart, because you can often love someone, but a family that loves you is something you only have once.

More and more tears fell on the picture in my trembling hands and left their traces.

His family told me again and again how little I was worth.  
And I made my decision.  
I would leave him but not like his family wanted me to, I would not lie to him, I would not hurt him with these words.  
I would just leave without a word that would hurt him.  
Even though I knew that my leaving would leave him with wounds, I hoped that he would forget me faster than I forgot him, even if the thought hurt.  
I left before he returned.  
I packed my things and went where my aching heart led me.  
And there I would stay until I and my aching heart no longer existed and even then I would still be there.

My hands trembled and the tears fell.  
My hands held the picture so tightly that the crack in the glass grew longer and longer until the glass broke.  
The shards that cut into my skin I felt, the blood that flowed from the wounds I saw, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart and the blood that flowed from it.  
It was only something that reminded me of the fragility and sensitivity of the heart and of love.  
A ray of light shone on the shards in my hands and on the ground and illuminated them.  
They began to glisten, framing the image of him with their brilliance.  
Now not only the shards shone but also he.  
I looked at the picture and the shine from the shards until the beam of light continued.  
Even if the pain will remain, it will also remind me of what I had to leave because of my love and I need not be afraid to ever forget it.  
For it will always remain burnt into my heart like the shine of the shards.


End file.
